


The rules we make

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кибом смотрел на него, и внезапно вспомнил о вчерашнем сне. Донхэ как раз лежал в удобной позе; Кибом подошел к нему, осторожно, провел рукой по обтянутой джинсами заднице, и легонько шлепнул.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rules we make

"Что ты делаешь? Я на съемках. Ты не отвечаешь, ты в курсе? Это плохое пове|"

Кибом посмотрел на мигающий курсор на экране мобильника в последний раз и захлопнул крышку. В черновиках у него валялось уже штук пять таких неотправленных посланий, все - к одному адресату, каждое действовало на нервы в два раза больше, чем предыдущее. В исходящих смс было три, и ни на одну не пришел ответ.

Кибом потер лицо руками и поднял повыше воротник куртки, закрываясь от хлесткого зимнего ветра. Улыбнулся и кивнул, заслышав окрик ассистента режиссера, и постарался выкинуть лишнее из головы.

***

Размеренными, ленивыми движениями Кибом толкался в податливое тело партнера, который стонал что-то неразборчивое. Оргазм маячил на расстоянии вытянутой руки; Кибом запустил пальцы в волосы парню, которого трахал, задирая голову вверх, и опустил лицо ему в шею. Звон у него в ушах раздавался все громче, пока не начал бить колоколами по комнате - и Кибом понял, что спит, попытался удержать исчезающего партнера, но проскользнул внутрь него, в пустоту, и открыл глаза.

Телефон продолжал звонить. Недовольный, Кибом поборол желание запустить им в стену и взял трубку, не посмотрев на номер.

\- Ким Кибом слушает, - сказал он.

\- Наконец-то, - сказал Рёук.

Кибом бросил взгляд на часы.

\- Я спал, - заметил он. Электронный циферблат высвечивал зеленые тройку и шестнадцать в темноте.

\- Извини, - охнул Рёук, - у нас была репетиция и я даже не посмотрел, который час, - он замешкался, завозился на другом конце, и охнул еще раз, теперь виновато. - Четверть четвертого!

\- Уже двадцать минут, - зачем-то поправил Кибом и спросил, - что случилось?

\- Ничего, - сказал Рёук. - Ты придешь в пятницу?

\- Куда?

\- Февраль? Шивон?

\- Черт, - Кибом зажмурился. - Кто будет?

\- Все, - ответил Рёук. - Включая пару десятков фанатов на улице. Но внутри только мы. Кроме, - он помолчал, - кажется, Сонмин занят.

\- Я тоже, - сказал Кибом, отчаянно надеясь, что врать насчет расписания все-таки не придется.

\- Ночью тоже? Мы начнем ближе к вечеру, - разумно сказал Рёук. - Увидишься со всеми. Донхэ говорил, вы давно не виделись.

Рёук, конечно, потрясающе умел выбрать худший довод из возможных. Кибом вздохнул еще раз.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Я постараюсь.

Повесив трубку, он бросил еще один взгляд на часы и побрел в душ; все равно через час уже нужно будет вставать. В ванной, рассеянно смотря на свое отражение со щеткой в зубах, он попробовал вспомнить, кто ему снился, но так и не смог.

***

В целом, Кибом наслаждался вечеринкой - выпивкой, громких смехом, едой, - и все было бы совсем замечательно, если бы он постоянно не искал взглядом Донхэ. Тот открыл ему дверь, и на этом их общение завершилось. Весь вечер Донхэ избегал его, а Кибом не мог подойти и не мог не смотреть. Донхэ подстригся, темные жесткие волосы теперь были зачесаны вверх, намного короче, чем тогда, когда они виделись в последний раз, и похудел, став еще жилистей. Кибом очень надеялся, что Хичоль не забудет поделиться фотографиями, которые весь вечер щелкал, как одержимый папарацци. Если забудет, с телефоном может попрощаться.

Кто после этого еще одержимый.

Он встряхнул головой, пытаясь не думать о том, что всякий шанс на налаживание отношений с Донхэ спустил в унитаз в прошлый раз, когда они виделись. Отличный путь примирения - наорать на партнера, когда виноват ты сам.

Кибом вздрогнул, почувствовав шлепок по плечу, и поднял глаза. Шивон стоял над ним, сверкая улыбкой, чересчур пьяный и счастливый для того настроения, в котором находился Кибом. Тем не менее, он все-таки улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Поздравляю, именинник! Ты теперь совсем старик, - рассмеялся Шивону в плечо, когда тот обхватил его и прижал к себе, источая миазмы. - От тебя воняет алкоголем, - сказал Кибом и толкнул Шивона, отстраняясь. - Я пойду домой.

\- Уже? Ты слишком трезвый, - не слишком внятно сказал Шивон, пытаясь дотянуться до него второй раз. Кибом увернулся.

\- Так и было задумано, - уверил он и повернулся, окликнув Хичоля с наставлением не забыть прислать фотографии. Тот только отмахнулся, и Кибом, усмехнувшись, пошел в прихожую. Обувь кучей валялась на полу; он сам, видимо, был не таким трезвым, как ему казалось, потому что, стоило наклониться, как он оступился и упал на колени посреди чужих кроссовок.

Обувшись, наконец, он взялся за ручку двери, лениво раздумывая, приехало такси или еще нет, и пропустил момент, когда к нему подошел Донхэ.

Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, мутными сонными глазами уставившись на Кибома, в слишком тонкой ветровке и потрепанной кепке. Кибом застыл возле двери, и отмер только, когда Донхэ сказал:

\- Мы едем или нет?

\- Куда? - спросил Кибом.

\- Я здесь не усну, - объяснил Донхэ и положил ладонь поверх руки Кибома, сжимая его пальцы - ручку, сжимая ручку, - и открывая дверь. - Вернусь утром.  
Кибом едва не спилил зубы под корень, скрипнув ими, и схватился за челюсть.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, открывая дверь чуть резче, чем требовалось, упираясь спиной Донхэ в грудь на мгновение. - Поехали.

В такси Донхэ дремал, ежась от холода, привалившись плечом к двери. Когда они подъехали, Кибом расплатился и взял Донхэ за предплечье, потянул.

В квартире было темно, свет в последнее время барахлил и не включался сразу, поэтому Кибом раздевался в темноте. Снял ботинки, аккуратно поставив каблуками ко входу, и свет, мигнув, зажегся.

Донхэ ему пришлось практически вытряхивать из ветровки; тот что-то пробормотал и закрыл глаза, приваливаясь к стенке. Кибом несильно шлепнул его по бедру.

\- Разувайся.

\- Мы в это сегодня играем? - неразборчиво поинтересовался Донхэ. - Я уже сплю.

\- Мы сегодня не играем, - резко сказал Кибом. Донхэ сощурился на него из-под ресниц, слегка улыбаясь.

\- Жаль, - сказал он легко, скинул кроссовки, оставив их в беспорядке валяться на полу, и ушел в гостиную.

Это его "жаль", так небрежно брошенное, крутилось у Кибома в голове несколько минут, пока он раздевался и включал чайник. Нужно было спать. Нужно было не обращать внимания на не особенного трезвого Донхэ в настроении для секса. Кибом пожалел, что не остался ночевать в общаге.

В спальню он пришел не позже, чем через четверть часа, но Донхэ уже успел завалиться на его кровать, растянувшись на животе и обхватив руками подушку. Раздеваться он, видимо, посчитал ненужным.

Кибом смотрел на него, и внезапно вспомнил о вчерашнем сне. Донхэ как раз лежал в удобной позе; Кибом подошел к нему, осторожно, провел рукой по обтянутой джинсами заднице, и легонько шлепнул.

Донхэ зашевелился.

\- Так все-таки играем, - сказал он самодовольно. Кибом опустил ладонь ему на голову, собирая короткие пряди; сжал, повернув голову Донхэ в подушку. Тот только тихо рассмеялся, но подчинился и снова закрыл глаза.

\- Я хочу спать, - сказал он. - Завтра.

\- Нет, - ответил Кибом. Он погладил ногу Донхэ, затем вторую, провел рукой от лодыжек вверх, поддел пояс джинсов. На его удивление, края разошлись с легкостью - пуговицы уже были расстегнуты. Он усмехнулся, подхватил Донхэ под бедра, приподнимая. Стягивать с него джинсы одной рукой было неудобно, но, с другой стороны, почти намеренная поссивность заводила; он был уверен, что Донхэ не двигался нарочно.

Чтобы проверить, Кибом шлепнул его поперек ягодиц еще раз, сильнее. Донхэ коротко застонал, почти выдохнул, и замер, но тут же расслабился. Кибом погладил его там, где только что ударил.

\- У тебя руки холодные, - глухо, в подушку, сказал Донхэ. Кибом не обратил на него внимания, продолжая водить пальцами по его ногам. Потом потянул за края трусов, стягивая их с Донхэ, отбросил на пол, не посмотрев даже, где они приземлились.

Предыдущий шлепок не оставил даже следа. Кибом с силой провел ладонью по ягодице Донхэ, пытаясь собрать ее в горсть, растер кожу, пока она не стала казаться горячей под его пальцами. И ударил еще раз. Потом еще раз, другой рукой начав растирать вторую ягодицу. На четвертом ударе Донхэ все-таки дернулся и промычал что-то, и Кибом залез на кровать, уселся между его широко раздвинутых ног.

На заднице у Донхэ расцветали красные продолговатые пятна, отметины от пальцев. Кибом наклонился поближе, подул на них. Дотронулся кончиком языка, и почувствовал, как дернулись под ним мускулы. Слышно было, как неровно дышит Донхэ. Сам Кибом задержал дыхание, насколько мог, а потом выпустил и укусил Донхэ, скользя зубами по чувствительной после ударов коже. Шлепнул рядом со своим лицом, сильнее, чем раньше, чувствуя быстрое дуновение воздуха, и поднялся.

Донхэ застонал и дернулся вперед, резко и сжато, будто против воли. Кибо опустил обе ладони на основание его спины, провел ими дальше, забираясь Донхэ под футболку. Снимать он ее не стал, только завернул выше. Кибом водил по его спине и заднице руками, упираясь пальцами в ямочки у крестца. Он не сдержал смешка, представив свой вид сейчас. Почему-то вспомнил про фотоаппарат Хичоля.

Кожа под руками Кибома совсем согрелась, а Донхэ под таким массажем задышал ровнее, снова проваливаясь в дрему.

\- Не спать, - сказал Кибом, шлепая его наотмашь раскрытой ладонью. След остался сразу, яростно красный, и Донхэ вцепился руками в спинку кровати, приподнявшись.

\- Как будто, - сказал он, выдыхая, - ты мне дашь.

Кибом запустил руку ему в волосы; сжал пальцы и потянул, несильно, но ощутимо. Донхэ выгнулся, запустил руку под себя, сжав член. Кибом какое-то время раздумывал, потом отвел его руку, положив ее обратно на кровать. Донхэ понял, сжал кулаки и дернул бедрами, стараясь хоть так получить разрядку.  
Кибом закусил губу и ударил его еще раз, потом еще раз, в одном ритме. Его член стоял, больно упираясь в молнию брюк, но он не обращал внимания на дискомфорт, жадно рассматривая лицо Донхэ, на лбу которого собирались капли пота; Донхэ свел брови и тяжело дышал, стараясь не двигаться, но получалось у него плохо, то и дело он рефлекторно двигал бедрами. Кибом, наконец, остановился, но ненадолго - он наклонился и снова выдохнул, лизнул задницу Донхэ и развел его ягодицы в стороны. Потом бросил взгляд на его руки, крепко сжимавшие спинку кровати. Улыбнулся и вытянул язык, лизнув крестец.

Донхэ охнул и напрягся, почти дрожа в ожидании, но Кибом не особенно торопился. Мелькнула мысль о том, что завтра он проснется разбитым. Кибом отбросил ее и сосредоточился на Донхэ и своем языке, позволил скопившейся слюне стечь вниз, и последовал за ней. Донхэ теперь и правда едва заметно вздрагивал, стоило Кибому задеть один из следов, оставленных шлепками.

\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - пробормотал Кибом, покрывая поцелуями - и иногда укусами - его задницу. - Я тебя месяц не видел. Ты не отвечаешь на сообщения. Плохое поведение, - он, не удержавшись, снова с силой опустил ладонь на его ягодицу, да так, что кожу защипало. Донхэ вскрикнул, и Кибом бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Погладил по щеке, проведя пальцами по губам, и подождал, пока Донхэ откроет рот. Он открыл; всосал в себя два пальца Кибома и провел по ним языком, словно по члену, а потом языком же вытолкнул. Посмеиваясь, Кибом взял вторую заброшенную подушку.

\- Не сегодня, - хрипло отрезал Донхэ, но поднял бедра, чтобы Кибом подложил ее под них.

\- Не двигайся, - нахмурился Кибом, провел короткими ногтями по коже Донхэ, и тот шумно выдохнул, уронив голову на кровать. - Не сегодня, - запоздало согласился Кибом, и снова опустил голову, пальцами растирая отверстие Донхэ. Но растягивать не стал, а только еще раз лизнул, стараясь языком проникнуть поглубже. Донхэ поддавался с трудом, сказывалось долгое отсутствие секса. Кибом развел его ягодицы в стороны для удобства, и медленно, расслабив язык, прочертил им до мошонки, обхватив ее губами, насколько смог.

Когда Донхэ, смутно выругавшись, снова взял в руку свой член, Кибом успел расслабить его, полностью накрыв его вход губами и сильно, ритмично толкаясь в Донхэ языком. Так оказалось неудобно, рукой Донхэ то и дело задевал Кибому подбородок, и тот поднялся, наконец, расстегнув брюки и стянув их, едва настолько, чтобы обхватить член. Свободной рукой Кибом ввел в Донхэ два пальца и начал трахать его в рваном ритме, который в конце концов подхватили они оба. Перед тем, как кончить, Кибом вынул пальцы и в последний раз шлепнул Донхэ; тот в голос вскрикнул и вдавил бедра в кровать, кончив. Кибом обхватил член посильнее и уперся в кровать, подтягиваясь поближе и стараясь сфокусировать взгляд. Он кончил, попав Донхэ на ноги, чувствуя себя, будто пробежал марафон.

Донхэ поглубже зарылся в простыню, повернув голову, сонным взглядом уставившись на Кибома. Улыбнулся.

\- Все? - спросил он.

Кибом скорбно посмотрел на часы, которые укоризненно показывали четыре часа утра.

\- Ты же сам сказал, не сегодня, - сказал он, сползая с кровати, чтобы стянуть брюки и рубашку. Донхэ, судя по всему, лежал там, где кончил, но раз его это не волновало, то Кибома - тем более. Он улегся рядом, прижавшись к Донхэ почти вплотную, зевнул во весь рот.

\- Ну, не знаю, - протянул Донхэ и тоже зевнул. - Завтра я не сяду...

\- До утра пройдет, - отмахнулся Кибом и закрыл глаза. Донхэ хмыкнул где-то у него над ухом, и Кибом ткнул его куда-то, отчего тот охнул.

\- Где ты набрался этих тенденций, - поинтересовался Донхэ, но окончания фразы Кибом уже не услышал, провалившись в глубокий сон


End file.
